Confusiones
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Hyoga es confundido con quien no es, pero su conciencia le indica que se deje llevar. Seiya y Shiryu también se confunden por culpa del fútbol. Ikki es confundido, también. Luego Saori y Shun.
1. Hyoga modelo

Hola! Primero que todo, SS no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, sería un shojo, obvio. Bien romántico y medio hentai (ups, no debí decir eso). Esta historia se me ocurrió en la micro, después de haber mirado por horas "The It Crowd" y "Black Books"y de haber leído en Tvtropes que a Hyoga le habían puesto voz de surfista en la versión de EEUU de Saint Seiya. ¡Hyoga surfista! ¡Con las polainas!

Warning: Pato bullying.

Confusiones

Hyoga caminaba por la playa sumido en profundos pensamientos. La tarde anterior había leído un libro de autoayuda, en el cual se planteaba que una de las mejores maneras de recuperar la alegría de vivir era haciendo algo que beneficiara a los demás desinteresadamente.

Necesito recuperar la alegría, pensaba Hyoga. Aunque su depresión permanente era bastante entendible, después de haber contemplado la muerte de su madre, su compañero de entrenamiento y su maestro. Y unos cuantos osos polares. Sin olvidar un par de pingüinos.

Una viejita tomaba sol varios metros más allá. Aparte de ellos dos, nadie andaba por la playa a esa hora. Aparte de dos tipos que caminaban en dirección opuesta a Hyoga. Los tipos se acercaron a la viejecita y le quitaron un bolso. Ella clamó por ayuda y Hyoga acudió presuroso.

No fue difícil recuperar el bolso de la señora. Los malhechores huyeron, y ella recibió encantada su bolso de vuelta.

-¡Gracias, jovencito apuesto! - dijo ella, feliz.

-No me agradezca. Cumplo con mi deber – repuso Hyoga, que pensaba que ahora comenzaría a hacer felices a las personas. Se había sentido muy bien al devolver el bolso.

La señora se despidió de Hyoga y dejó la playa. Caminando por la costanera, se encontró con un policía.

-¡Esos chicos de incógnito hacen un gran trabajo en las playas! - le dijo.

El policía, sumido en sus pensamientos, sólo sonrió y siguió patrullando. No se le ocurrió decirle que no había policías encubiertos en la playa.

Más allá, la viejecita se encontró con un chico de lentes que corría desesperado.

-Señora, ¿ha visto un surfista en esa playa?

-Oh, no – dijo la señora – solo vi a un... oh, ya entiendo. Está de incógnito, ¿no? ¡Claro que vi a un surfista! Está paseando por la playa.

La señora le guiñó el ojo al chico de lentes, sintiéndose muy importante por saber dónde estaba el policía encubierto disfrazado de surfista. Y no volvió a acordarse de todo eso hasta un buen rato después.

El chico de lentes miró a la playa y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Max Power, al fin te encuentro! - exclamó.

Max Power era un surfista de California, rubio y de piel tostada. Iba a competir esa tarde en un campeonato de surf, pero se había puesto nervioso y había anunciado que iba a pasear por la costanera. Había pasado ya una hora, y los organizadores del evento se habían puesto nerviosos, por lo que habian enviado al de lentes a buscarlo.

La verdad era que Max Power había visto a Hyoga atacando a los ladrones. Entró en pánico al ver tanta violencia, y se fue al departamento de su novia, para olvidarse de la terrible escena que había contemplado.

Pero el chico de lentes, por supuesto, ignoraba eso. Y tampoco sabía como era Max Power, sólo que era rubio de piel tostada. Así que al ver a Hyoga, asumió por su apariencia que era el surfista que buscaba.

Bajó corriendo a la playa, y tomó a Hyoga del hombro.

-¡Vamos, Max Power! ¡Estás atrasando el evento!

Hyoga se dio vuelta, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Max Power. ¡Date prisa, hombre!

-No, estás equivocado – dijo Hyoga – ese no es mi nombre.

-Lo sé. ¿Quién se llama Max Power? Es un seudónimo, obviamente. Pero estamos atrasados por tu causa. ¡Date prisa y sígueme!

-Amigo, lo siento, pero...

El teléfono del chico de lentes sonó, él repondió muy nervioso:

-Sí, aquí está... lo encontré, vamos para allá. ¡Sí, tranquilos! - después de cortar, el chico casi suplicó - ¡Por favor! ¡Perderé mi trabajo si no estamos allá en diez minutos!

Hyoga se conmovió ante esas palabras. ¿Perder el trabajo solo porque Hyoga no lo acompañaba? Eso era terrible, pero no era su culpa. Entonces, un pequeño Shun apareció en su cabeza, diciéndole:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡Vamos, acompaña a este pobre hombre y evita que pierda su trabajo! ¡Haz el bien y no mires a quien!_

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas a lloriquear – dijo Hyoga, caminando rápidamente. El de lentes le dio las gracias, y lo guió a la playa donde se producía el evento de surf.

Hyoga no sabía lo que era el surf. Ignoraba que esas tablas sirvieran para andar en el agua. De hecho, consideraba que toda actividad que no incluyera agua congelada era una estupidez. Pero su apariencia provocó que el fotógrafo decidiera que él debía estar al centro de las fotos grupales de los competidores, incluso por delante de surfistas de prestigio y ganadores de premios.

-No, no es correcto que esté acá – intentó decir Hyoga.

-¡Silencio! - exclamó el fotógrafo - ¿Acaso quieres que todos nos demoremos y se atrase el almuerzo?

-¡Almuerzo, almuerzo! - vocearon los integrantes del equipo fotográfico, que estaban bastante cansados. Y el pequeño Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer en su cabeza:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Solo es una fotografía, nadie va a enterarse de que no eres un surfista. Y si te la sacas, esta pobre gente podrá ir pronto a comer._

Y así, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de los otros participantes y de la envidia general, Hyoga fue situado en el centro de la fotografía, sosteniendo una tabla de surf.

-Al revés se sujeta – le dijo otro surfista, muy molesto.

-¿Y esas polainas, para qué te sirven? ¿Acaso son flotadores camuflados? - se burló otro.

Hyoga se enojó al oír esto último. Las polainas le habían salvado la vida varias veces en Siberia, evitando la congelación de sus pies y permitiéndole desplazarse sin problemas. ¿Cómo este tipo se atrevía a criticarlas?

Soltó la tabla de surf y sujetó al ofensor por la camisa hawaiana.

-Deja en paz mis polainas – murmuró.

-¡Tranquilo, amigo! - le dijo el otro, muy asustado. En ese momento, Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer en la mente de Hyoga.

_-¡Perdona a este pobre tipo! Seguramente ha vivido todo el tiempo en este lugar cálido. Es comprensible que se burle._

Hyoga soltó al surfista burlón y le arregló la camisa.

-Disculpa, es que a veces soy algo impulsivo.

Las modelos que pululaban por ahí lanzaron un suspiro colectivo de admiración. ¡Qué hombre! ¡Cuanta pasión! Llamaron a sus representantes y en menos de cinco minutos, todas lucían polainas.

-Mira, Max Power – le dijo una modelo, en el descanso de la sesión de fotos – todas seguimos tu idea de usar polainas.

Hyoga le sonrió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Las modelos se rieron al unísono y luego se acercaron a él para atenderlo como se merecía el magnífico Max Power.

_-¿Ves que nada malo ha pasado?_ - le dijo Shun-conciencia – _Al contrario, ahora tienes muchas amigas. Y todas usan polainas. Creo que podemos imponer una moda. El abuelo de Isaac confecciona polainas. Quizás puedes ayudarle a exportarlas._

Cuando la sesión de fotos se reanudó, los demás surfistas también estaban usando polainas. Todos sentían gran calor y se preguntaban cómo se las arreglarían después con las polainas mojadas, pero nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra contra las dichosas polainas.

Después de todo, estaban de moda.

A medida que avanzaba la sesión de fotos, Hyoga se sentía más y más cómodo. Hasta se había animado a quedarse a torso descubierto, provocando una nueva ola de suspiros en las modelos que los rodeaban.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. Llegaron las tres d ella tarde, la hora en que comenzaba el torneo de surf. Como Hyoga (Max Power) pertenecía al grupo de los novatos, le tocaba de los primeros.

Hyoga sabía nadar como un pingüino, podía mantener la respiración diez minutos, toleraba bajísimas temperaturas, pero iba contra todas sus creencias eso de caminar sobre las aguas con la sola ayuda de una tabla. Algo anti ruso había ahí, de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba a punto de largarse de ahí, cuando el organizador del concurso lo llamó aparte.

-Tus fotografías fueron vistas por una famosa revista – le dijo – y no quieren que te arriesgues en el concurso. Piden que te traslades de inmediato a sus estudios privados, para sacar más fotos.

-Lamentablemente no puedo – dijo Hyoga – porque...

-¡Oh, por favor, debes ir! - suplicó el organizador del concurso - ¡Si no vas, ellos se enfurecerán, y no sabes de lo que son capaces! En cambio, si renuncias al concurso y trabajas con ellos, nos darán una gran cantidad de dinero, que nos permitirá crear escuelas de surf para los niños.

El pequeño Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer.

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Hasta el momento, todo ha salido bien, pues has intentado ayudar a la gente. ¿Quieres causarle problemas a este simpático señor?_

Así que Hyoga aceptó. Una limusina lo esperaba afuera. La viejita que había sido auxiliada por Hyoga esa mañana estaba entre los curiosos y lo vio entrar al auto.

-¡Adiós, policía encubierto! - le dijo la viejita.

Entonces, el surfista que se había burlado de Hyoga la miró con gran seriedad.

En el estudio de la famosa revista, Hyoga fue atendido como un rey. Le ofrecieron bebidas, alimentos, revistas y una maleta llena de dinero. Hyoga tomó agua, se comió una ensalada y tocó el dinero con la punta de los dedos, pensando que debería donar al menos la mitad.

La fotógrafa, después de un rato de contemplarlo con mirada satisfecha, le ordenó que se pusiera a trabajar.

-¡Sonríe, Max Power! ¡Sonríe más! Pónganle un poco de brillo en los labios, se ven demasiado secos. Y vaselina en los dientes. ¡Muy bien! ¡Qué linda sonrisa! Ahora, a torso descubierto.

Hyoga quedó de piedra. Una cosa era estar a torso descubierto en la playa, donde todos andaban así, y otra estar casi desnudo delante de... puras mujeres.

Pero Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer, y le dijo con voz dulce:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Son unas dulces damas, solo están sacando fotos. Es su trabajo. No queremos perjudicar su fuente laboral._

Sin darse cuenta, Hyoga fue quedando cada vez más desnudo. Después de unos minutos, solo tenía puestas las polainas y una zunga.

Y muchas, muchas mujeres estaban ahí. Hyoga no se explicaba de dónde habían salido tantas, si al principio solo había como cinco.

-¡Muévete un poco, pastelito! - le dijo la fotógrafa.

-¡Tranquilo, nadie va a comerte! - le gritó alguien.

-Por lo menos no delante del resto – sugirió otra más.

-Bájate un poco la zunga, corazón.

Hyoga, aturdido, le hizo caso y mostró un poco más de piel.

Algunas féminas lanzaron una cruel carcajada.

-¡Qué blancas! - dijo una.

-Sí, demasiado blancas – dijo la fotógrafa – Necesitan maquillaje. Y bastante. ¡Adelante, maquillistas!

Las denominadas maquillistas casi corrieron en dirección a Hyoga. Este, que no acababa de comprender lo que querían hacer, se dio vuelta y se subió la zunga.

-No te hagas el vergonzoso, corazón – le dijo la fotógrafa – y apresúrate, que si las fotos no están para mañana, atrasas toda la impresión de la revista.

Hyoga se negó terminantemente. Nadie tocaría su... bueno, eso.

La fotógrafa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. ¿Lo quieres con violencia, acaso? - le preguntó.

Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer.

-_La violencia nunca es buena. Déjate maquillar, total ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

En ese momento, un pequeño Ikki-conciencia apareció y empujando al pequeño Shun-conciencia, dijo:

_-Al diablo con estas mujeres aprovechadoras. ¡Rebélate, pato!_

Hyoga alzó la barbilla y, mientras se vestía, las miró desafiante.

-¡No permitiré que me reduzcan a un pedazo de carne que debe ser maquillado! ¡Tengo sentimientos y me voy de acá!

Se vistió rápidamente ante la mirada atónita y algo desilusionada de las chicas que estaban ahí, cuando de pronto se sintió un estruendo en la puerta.

-¡Policía! ¡Están todas arrestadas!

Un escuadrón de policías irrumpió en el estudio fotográfico. Delante de ellos venía el surfista que se había burlado de Hyoga.

Los policías redujeron a las mujeres que estaba ahí, mientras el asombrado Hyoga terminaba de ponerse las polainas.

El surfista burlesco se acercó a Hyoga y le dio la mano.

-¡Felicitaciones, compañero! Excelente operativo. Sin ti no hubiéramos dado jamás con la mafia que envía cocaína al exterior en las páginas de esta revista de desnudos masculinos. ¡Eres un ejemplo para la Fuerza Policial! Tenemos listo un homenaje para ti. ¡Vamos!

Aún aturdido, Hyoga se dejó acompañar por el surfista a un vehículo policial. La viejita, que también estaba curioseando por ahí, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Felicitaciones, señor policía encubierto!

Las felicitaciones siguieron en el cuartel de policía. Todos querían darle la mano y varios jefes lo señalaron como uno de los mejores policías novatos, destacando su gran capacidad para infiltrarse en las organizaciones. Pero como estaban tan llenos de trabajo, hicieron un homenaje muy corto a Hyoga, repartieron café y galletas, y luego cada uno se fue por su lado. Alguien le pasó a Hyoga ropa formal, una chaqueta azul y pantalones grises.

-Hora de volver a la normalidad, colega – le dijeron.

Rato después, Hyoga estaba sentado en el escritorio que le señalaron como el suyo, saludando a todo el mundo y sin tener idea como salir de ahí. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero no faltaba el que quería acompañar al policía estrella del día en su ronda.

De pronto, un policía que se veía agotado se sentó en su mesa.

-¡No puedo más! - dijo el policía – Estos dos tipos no sueltan prenda. Necesito tu ayuda. Interrógalos tú, ¿bueno?

-Bueno – murmuró Hyoga, sin saber oponerse.

Entraron a una sala de interrogatorios. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Hyoga al encontrar ahí a Shiryu y a Seiya, sentados muy compuestos con cara de inocencia.

-Son tipos duros de roer, averigua lo que saben – indicó el policía, y dejó a Hyoga solo con los dos muchachos.

-¿Hyoga? - preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Vinieron a buscarme? ¡Por favor, digan que sí! Estoy aquí hace horas y no he podido irme. Todo por culpa de Shun, digo, de mi conciencia...

-Lo lamento, Hyoga, peor no estamos acá por ti- de hecho, estamos metidos en un lío – dijo Shiryu.

-Fue una estupidez – se quejó Seiya. ¡Somos inocentes!

-No te imaginas cuántas veces he oído eso – repuso Hyoga – Vamos, cuenten, ¿qué pasó?

Continuará...

Nota: Me haría suscriptora de esa revista, aunque fuera en su versión digital...


	2. Shiryu y Seiya en el equipo

Shiryu y Seiya se miraron, un poco avergonzados. Y esto contaron:

* * *

><p>Shiryu se encontraba de lo más confortable leyendo un libro de filosofía en su sillón favorito. De pronto, Seiya le arrebató el preciado libro de las manos y después de hojearlo, lo lanzó detrás de su espalda.<p>

-¡Me aburro! - exclamó con voz destemplada.

Shiryu, tranquilamente, fue a buscar su libro, solo para encontrarse a Seiya ocupando su sillón.

-¡Me aburro! - repitió Seiya.

Shiryu suspiró y se sentó en una incómoda butaca. Seiya se acercó a él y volvió a quitarle el libro.

-¡Me aburro! - repitió y arrojó el libro al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - se quejó Shiryu, molesto pero haciendo acopio de toda su santa paciencia.

-Acompáñame a un lugar donde haya gente real.

Shiryu lo miró sospechosamente un rato y sonrió con indulgencia.

-Nosotros somos reales, Seiya.

-No me refiero a eso. Hablo de gente real, con problemas cotidianos, cuya mayor desgracia en la vida sea que su equipo perdió un partido, algo así. Estoy harto de tratarme día a día con gente que debe luchar por mantener a los humanos vivos. Estoy cansado de toparme a cada rato con encarnaciones de dioses y guerreros, quiero sumergirme en la humanidad real. ¡Quiero vivir!

Shiryu suspiró y recogió su maltratado libro.

-Deberías hablar con Shaka. Él, como Buda encarnado, te dará...

-¡Eso es lo que no quiero! Te lo dije, estoy harto, harto de estas personas celestiales, sublimes, heroicas y bla bla bla. Quiero conocer a alguien común y corriente, reírme de chistes idiotas y beber cerveza.

-Bien sabes que no podemos beber cerveza. Somos menores de edad.

-¡Los menores de edad beben cerveza! A escondidas, claro, pero lo hacen y no por eso el mundo se acaba. ¡Quiero experimentar peligros que no puedan matarme! ¡Quiero jugar fútbol con chicos que no van a pulverizarme si les meto un gol! ¡Quiero ver televisión sin que nadie me diga que debo dedicar mi tiempo a cosas mejores!

Shiryu, sabiendo que no podría seguir leyendo en paz, guardó su libro y trató de sonreírle al pobre de Seiya.

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres?

-Vamos a un pub. Ahí tienen cerveza, ven fútbol y hay gente normal. Hablaremos con ellos y quizás nos consigamos unos amigos normales.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los amigos que ya tenemos?

-Invité a Shun, pero se horrorizó ante la idea de tomar cerveza siendo menor de edad. Ikki dice que odia los pubs. Y Hyoga está inubicable, pero él hace eso a menudo.

-¿Así que fui tu última opción?

-Estaba seguro que me dirías que no – dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo – Veo que me equivoqué.

No sería su ultima equivocación...

Dos horas después, habiéndose escapado de la Mansión y perdido a sus guardaespaldas, Shiryu y Seiya llegaron triunfalmente a un ruidoso y humeante pub, lleno de gente normal que se reunía después del trabajo para conversar, beber, fumar y ver partidos de fútbol.

-Eso no me gusta – murmuró Shiryu – no tengo idea de cómo portarme en este lugar. ¿Qué se hace, se pide una cerveza y después la pagas? ¿O la pagas y después la pides? ¿Y cómo te las arreglas para conseguir una mesa? Están todas ocupadas.

-Yo tengo la solución – dijo triunfalmente Seiya, y le mostró su teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Bajé una magnífica aplicación. Te dice las frases que debes usar para conversar con la gente en los pubs y hacer amigos.

Shiryu leyó lo siguiente:

_Frase de saludo: ¿Qué tal, hermano? ¿Viste el partido?_

_Frase de inicio de conversación: Esos entrenadores no saben nada._

_Frase de desarrollo: El árbitro es un idiota._

_Frase de desarrollo nº 2: Eso no era penal._

_Frases comodines: Maldito arquero, maldito defensa, maldición, el partido estaba arreglado._

_Frase de despedida : Voy por otra cerveza._

_Se recomienda volver con la cerveza si ha conseguido un amigo. Recuerde: las cervezas compran amigos._

-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! - exclamó Shiryu – Es absolutamente vergonzoso invadir así la intimidad de las personas que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Seiya ya estaba conversando con un tipo que, sentado solo en una mesa, miraba atentamente el partido de fútbol.

Shiryu se alejó lo más que pudo, para no ser testigo del desastre que seguramente se avecinaba, y pidió una cerveza en la barra. Se la tomó lentamente, tratando de entender el juego de fútbol, pues recordaba haber jugado un poco de eso cuando niño, antes de llegar a China, pero la mayoría de las reglas las había olvidado. Era algo de correr, creía.

De pronto su conciencia le remordió y lo obligó a acercarse a Seiya. Se sorprendió gratamente al verlo rodeado de varios jóvenes un poco mayores que ellos, que reían juntos y se veían de lo más felices. Seiya estaba calladito, eso sí, pero se veía feliz. Cuando Shiryu se acercó, lo saludó con gran alegría y lo presentó a los otros tres miembros de la mesa.

-¡Acá está Shiryu! Les dije que él nos ayudará.

-¡Bravo, Shiryu! - dijo el más alto de los hombres - ¿Así que te unirás a nuestro equipo?

-¡Tienen un equipo, Shiryu! ¡Y nos invitaron a unirnos a él!

-¿Es verdad que sabes manejar, amigo? - preguntó un tipo pelado y gordo.

-Sí, sí lo sé, pero no veo en qué se relaciona eso con el equipo.

Lo que dijo les causó gran risa a todos, hasta a Seiya, aunque al parecer él no estaba seguro de por qué reían.

-¡Estos chicos llegarán lejos! - dijo uno de pelo morado – Bien, Seiya, recuerda: Nos juntamos en una hora en la dirección que te di. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, hermano! - dijo Seiya, alegremente. Los otros tres se despidieron con grandes muestras de alegría y los dejaron solos.

-¿Van a jugar fútbol tan tarde? ¿En una hora más? - se extrañó Shiryu.

-Así es la gente normal, Shiryu. No respetan horarios. ¡Me siento tan vivo!

Se quedaron un rato más en el pub, pero Seiya estaba nervioso y se fueron rápido a la dirección indicada por los nuevos amigos, de los que Seiya no sabía el nombre, para gran consternación de Shiryu.

-¿Vamos a juntarnos en un equipo con gente desconocida? Eso es muy riesgoso – se quejó.

Seiya le lanzó una mirad burlesca.

-Riesgoso para ellos. Si tratan de hacerte daño, los puedes destruir con el dedo meñique. ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado?

-Eso no es el caso. Quieres juntarte con gente normal, así que está fuera de discusión el usar los poderes.

Seiya resopló y sonrió alegremente cuando llegaron al sitio de reunión: un botadero de chatarra. Los otros tres integrantes del equipo ya estaban ahí.

-¿Acá vamos a jugar? - preguntó Shiryu, dudoso.

-No, amigo, nos iremos en auto – dijo el de pelo morado – y para eso tú manejarás, claro.

-Bien, chicos, ya saben el plan. Nosotros atrás, entramos rápido, ustedes vigilan y mantienen el automóvil encendido, apenas entremos de vuelta arrancan. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si! ¡Todo por el equipo! - exclamó Seiya.

-¿Y cuando jugamos nosotros? - preguntó Shiryu. Los hombres se carcajearon de lo lindo y no dijeron nada. Fue ahí cuando Shiryu sintió un mal presentimiento.

Shiryu manejó el auto hasta la entrada de un banco. Sintió que los hombres bajaban, y en eso Seiya vio una heladería abierta. Fue a comprar helado, y cuando volvió, Seiya vio algo que le congeló la sangre. ¡Un asalto, en el banco donde habían entrado sus compañeros de equipo!

-¡Un asalto, Shiryu! ¡Debemos detener a esos ladrones! ¡Quizás están dañando a nuestros amigos normales!

-No son nuestros amigos, pero aún así tienes razón. Llamaremos a la policía, eso es lo que se debe hacer.

Obedientemente, Seiya desde su teléfono última generación llamó a la policía, que respondió rápidamente, como en todo robo a un banco. Cuatro minutos después, escucharon aliviados la sirena policial.

-Pese a todo, creo que debimos entrar y ayudar a nuestros amigos normales – dijo Seiya, sentado en el interior del auto junto a Shiryu.

-No podemos estar involucrados en algo así. Imagínate, dañamos a los ladrones y salvamos a esos tipos que llamas amigos normales, y después, ¿qué? ¿Nos fichan por usar mi Dragón Naciente?

Estaban en eso cuando las puertas del auto de abrieron y los otros tres integrantes del equipo entraron rápidamente.

-¡Maldición, arranca, arranca! - dijo el de pelo morado. Shiryu obedeció.

-Nos alegra ver que están bien – empezó a decir Seiya, pero los de atrás no le hicieron caso.

-¡Cómo demonios llegó la policía! ¡Si habíamos sobornado a los guardias! ¡No había testigos, todos los otros negocios están cerrados! ¿Quién le advirtió a la policía?

Lentamente, Shiryu y Seiya comenzaron a entender y se miraron con los ojitos llenos de espanto.

-¿Vieron a alguien ustedes dos? ¿Algún sospechoso?

-Yo creo que ellos son los traidores – dijo el gordo calvo – No los conocemos de antes, no debimos confiar en ellos.

-¡Yo confío en ellos! - dijo el de pelo morado – No puede ser un traidor el hombre que sabe tanto de fútbol como mi amigo aquí presente. Quizás fuiste tú el soplón.

Cuando hubieron llegado al botadero de chatarra, los tres tipos estaban peleándose y acusándose mutuamente, lo que aprovecharon Seiya y Shiryu para salir en total silencio del lugar.

No se habían dado cuenta de que varios autos policiales los habían seguido, con las sirenas apagadas. Cuando los vieron acercarse, se paralizaron de terror.

-¿Qué hacemos, Shiryu? Si nos ven acá, en la entrada de este botader, pensarán que estamos huyendo.

-Estamos huyendo – dijo Shiryu.

-¡Pensarán que tuvimos que ver con el robo!

-Tuvimos que ver con el robo – dijo Shiryu.

-¡Nos meterán a la cárcel!

* * *

><p>Y en ese momento, Shiryu se quedó callado, porque Seiya le dio un pisotón.<p>

-¿Y qué más pasó? - preguntó Hyoga - ¿Los vieron en la puerta del botadero, los arrestaron y acá están?

-Nop – dijo Seiya – es que yo...

Shiryu resopló, molesto.

-No es la gran cosa, Seiya. Hyoga no va a reírse.

* * *

><p>-¡Nos meterán a la cárcel! - había dicho Seiya, desesperado, cuando Shiryu lo empujó contra la pared y le dio un gran beso, mientras pasaban las patrullas a su lado.<p>

Nadie les hizo caso. Los policías los miraron, claro, pero ninguno tenía ganas de perderse el arresto de unos ladrones de bancos solo por ir a mirar el beso de dos chicos.

Cuando por fin pasaron las diez patrullas, Shiryu soltó a Seiya, que, avergonzado, se mordió los labios.

-Me siento halagado, Shiryu, pero...

-¡Pero nada, idiota! Ahora nos vamos, nadie vio nuestros rostros y esto no pasó.

Se alejaron del botadero, y pasaron frente al pub, que a esas horas parecía un remanso de tranquilidad en comparación al terrible momento pasado.

-¿Entremos a ver qué pasa? - preguntó Seiya.

-No volveré a entrar ahí. La gente normal está loca. Volvamos a la mansión.

Pero Seiya insistió, diciendo que la gente normal era, bueno, normal y que ellos solo habían tenido una mala experiencia. Shiryu, que tenía frío y hambre, se dejó convencer con la promesa de una hamburguesa.

El problema es que el pub que Seiya había elegido era ilegal. Estaba clausurado hace tres días, y la policía hizo una redada, pillando en su interior a los pobres amigos. A la mayoría de los parroquianos los dejaron ir tras un control de identidad, pero como ellos dos no tenían ningún documento, los llevaron a prisión. Y los interrogaron, para averiguar si ellos sabían algo de... bueno, de cualquier cosa. Un tipo sin identidad siempre es sospechoso.

* * *

><p>-Tendremos que llamar a Shun para que nos saque de aquí – dijo Hyoga – Ellos creen que soy policía y no dejan que me vaya.<p>

-Puedes decirles que somos tus prisioneros y que nos llevas a otra celda – sugirió Seiya.

-No resultaría. Ellos piensan que soy el policía estrella y me cuidan como a la niña de sus ojos. No, tenemos que llamar a Shun para que nos saque.

-El problema es que si llamamos a Shun, él le dirá a Saori. No puede evitarlo, es demasiado bueno. Y no queremos que Saori se entere, porque entonces contratará a sicólogos y terapeutas que averigüen por qué nos metemos en estos líos. No, lo mejor es llamar a... - dijo Shiryu, y se quedó en silencio.

-Sí, sé a quién te refieres. Hay que llamarlo a él. - dijo Hyoga, sombrío.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Si de mí dependiera, llamarían a Sherlock, pero como no puede ser, todos sabemos quién viene: ¡Ikki!


	3. Ikki terrorista

Confusiones

Más confusiones.

Hyoga salió de la sala de interrogatorios, decidido a contactarse con el Poderoso Fénix. Pero no podía llamar del teléfono de la estación, se podía prestar a comentarios desconfiados de parte de los policías. Así que hizo lo que le pareció muy astuto: le pidió prestado el teléfono móvil a uno de los policías que más lo seguía.

-¿No puedes usar el teléfono de la estación? - le preguntó el policía.

-Prefiero mandar mensajes de texto – respondió Hyoga.

El policía le pasó el teléfono, mirándolo con suspicacia, pero Hyoga lo ignoró y escribió el mensaje:

"_Atrapados en el cuartel policial. Sácanos de aquí. Saludos, Hyoga"_

Hyoga quedó muy feliz con el mensaje. Corto, preciso y conciso. Devolvió el teléfono (no sin antes borrar el mensaje, como se lo había advertido Shiryu) y volvió a la sala de interrogatorios con tres cafés para pasar el rato, mientras esperaban el rescate del poderoso Fénix.

Ikki recibió el mensaje y reflexionó sobre su contenido. Por un segundo pensó en contarle a Shun y a Saori, pero luego decidió hacerse cargo él mismo del problema.

-Atrapados por la policía corrupta – murmuró Ikki -. Una nueva prueba de la brutalidad policíaca. Habla muy bien de ellos que no hayan usado sus poderes contra los mafiosos que los atraparon, pero yo no soy tan bueno. ¡Los rescataré y reduciré a cenizas la cueva de ladrones en la que seguramente los han maniatado, torturado y maltratado!

Ikki no había tenido buenas experiencias con la policía. Cuando su madre recién había muerto, antes de que fueran "rescatados" por la Fundación Graude, Ikki fue detenido por un par de policías, por robar en un puesto de frutas. No le hicieron nada, en verdad, pero lo amenazaron con acusarlo con su madre la próxima vez que lo pillaran. Ikki no les dijo que su madre estaba muerta, pero odió profundamente a los policías por burlarse (según él) de su tragedia.

La segunda mala experiencia fue cuando se escapó de la Fundación, cansado de los maltratos de Tatsumi. Obviamente los policías lo pillaron y lo devolvieron, cosa que Ikki jamás perdonó.

La tercera y definitiva mala experiencia fue cuando vagaba por las calles después de la ceguera de Shiryu. Estaba tan deprimido que compró una cerveza y tuvo la mala ocurrencia de tomársela cerca de un jardín de niños. Lo detuvieron por mal comportamiento en público, Shun tuvo que ir a buscarlo y las lágrimas que asomaban de los ojos de su hermano hicieron que odiara aún más a la policía.

No, definitivamente la policía no era confiable para Ikki. Así que se preparó para salvar a sus pobres hermanos.

Una amable policía joven y guapa fue a dejarles galletitas a los chicos, que aún estaban en la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? - le preguntó a Hyoga.

-Bien, creo que pronto llegaremos a algo – se inventó Hyoga.

-Perfecto – dijo ella, feliz – porque el Comandante quiere verte y saber cómo ha sido tu día acá. Creo que vas a conseguir un ascenso. ¿No es maravilloso? Es posible incluso que nos asignen juntos para el caso Beverly Hills.

-Ah, claro – repuso Hyoga, tratando de poner cara de entendido.

Shiryu y Seiya guardaban silencio, mirando a los dos como conversaban.

Luego se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-¿Te gustaría... tomar un café? - preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya tomé, pero no importa. Me gustaría otro – dijo Hyoga – con dos de azúcar. Ustedes, eh... delincuentes encubiertos, ¿quieren café?

Shiryu se palmeó la frente mientras Seiya lanzaba una risita. La policía, con expresión avergonzada, se fue murmurando que traería la cafetera.

-Tú no te das cuenta de nada – se burló Seiya, apuntando a Hyoga. En eso, sintieron una explosión en el cuartel.

Salieron precipitadamente de la sala de interrogatorios, y encontraron a los policías evacuando el edificio, mientras algunos de ellos apuntaban sus armas al Glorioso Fénix, que con un par de golpes había destrozado la mitad del mobiliario.

En defensa de Ikki, hay que decir que su plan original incluía quemar el lugar y rostizar a todo el mundo. Pero lo cambió por el más humanitario de acabar con el mobiliario y darles un susto de muerte.

-¡No pueden usar la ley para maltratar a los inocentes! - gritaba Ikki -¡No a la brutalidad policíaca! ¡La gente al poder! ¡Organizaciones libertarias al frente! ¡No seremos más ovejas! ¡No a los esclavos de los empresarios! ¡Viva la revolución!

Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun lo contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo, hasta que Ikki los vio cuando trataban de esconderse.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Están bien, qué alivio!

Les dio un gran abrazo, y mientras era el turno de Hyoga, se escucharon al menos cincuenta pistolas que se aprestaban a disparar.

-¡Buen trabajo, colega! ¡Capturaste al peligroso terrorista! - le dijo el Comandante a Hyoga, dándole la mano y sacudiéndosela con fuerza.

-Eso fue un magnífico trabajo de equipo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan genial, colegas – habló otro policía, dirigiéndose a Shiryu y Seiya.

-Los infiltrados hicieron algo maravilloso. Pronto atraparemos a todos los integrantes de esta peligrosa célula terrorista. - dijo el comandante, estrechando y sacudiendo también las manos de Seiya y Shiryu.

-Pero lo que hicieron fue tan peligroso – dijo la policía que quería tomar café con Hyoga - ¡Este terrorista pudo haberlos matado! ¡Fue tan valiente que se quedaran acá para atraparlo mientras nos daban la oportunidad de huir y salvarnos!

Rápidamente los policías metieron a Ikki en una celda, limpiaron el lugar, arreglaron el mobiliario que podía salvarse y organizaron otra ceremonia de felicitación, donde entregaron sendas medallas de Valentía a Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu.

Veinte minutos después, los tres estaban en la celda de Ikki.

-Nos enviaron a interrogarte – le dijeron – creen que somos los únicos que podemos sacarte las respuestas, para averiguar quiénes son los integrantes de tu célula del terror.

-Si no fuera porque tengo que matarlos ahora, me largaría de esta celda y rostizaría el lugar – murmuró Ikki - ¿Por qué me avisan que los están torturando, si es que no era así?

Hyoga suspiró, y le explicó a Ikki todo lo que había pasado, con las oportunas intervenciones de Seiya y Shiryu. Cuando terminaron, Ikki se largó a reír.

-¿No se les ocurrió, simplemente, salir caminando?

-Cuando trataba de salir, alguien me quería acompañar. - explicó Hyoga.

-Y nosotros estábamos detenidos. Era imposible salir de aquí – dijo Shiryu.

-No. No era imposible – les dijo Ikki – Todo era cosa de caminar e ignorar al que quisiera acompañarlos. O simplemente, empujarlos un poco. ¡Demonios, si ustedes pueden derrotar a dioses no van a detenerlos unos cuantos policías corruptos!

-No son corruptos – los defendió Seiya – Nos alimentaron bien, nos han dado mucho café y galletitas.

-Comprados con el dinero de los contribuyentes – murmuró Ikki – Bien, si me disculpan, yo haré lo que dije. Me largo.

-¡No puedes! - exclamó Hyoga - ¿Qué pensarán mis colegas si ven que te dejo marchar?

-No pensarán nada porque ¡no son tus colegas! - repuso Ikki, molesto – Ahora, vámonos rápido. Síganme y no hablen con nadie.

Iba a abrir la puerta de la celda, cuando justo se topó con Saori, que, llorosa, lo miraba con un profundo dolor.

-Ya pagué tu fianza, Ikki. Puedes salir. Shun está esperándote afuera.

Continuará...


	4. Los novios

Confusiones 4

Al oír que Shun estaba afuera de la celda, esperándolo, Ikki cayó de rodillas. Sintió que el mundo se le destruía. Solo imaginarse la expresión de dolor de su hermano menor al enterarse de que estuvo en la cárcel, le aplastaba el alma.

Lágrimas de pena infinita llenaron sus hermosos ojos. Las dejó caer por sus mejillas, sin fuerzas para enjugarlas. Empuñó las manos, inclinó la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo, mientras con los puños dio un seco golpe en el piso.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo he defraudado! ¡No puedo enfrentarme a Shun!

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya lo contemplaban sin atreverse a interrumpir tan increíble dolor. De pronto,. Saori se largó a reír.

-¡Eres tan crédulo! Shun está en la mansión, Ikki. Ni siquiera se enteró de que salí, tan entretenido que estaba mirando una película de esas en blanco y negro que le gustan. Yo vine con Tatsumi. Pero no podría decir que él está decepcionado de ti. Al contrario, se ve muy feliz porque dice que siempre supo que acabarías en la cárcel.

Ikki se puso de pie de un salto y fulminó a Saori con la mirada.

-Anda a asustar a alguien más con esa cara de demonio. - le dijo ella, despreocupada – Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Los cuatro la siguieron dócilmente. Tatsumi esperaba en la entrada de la comisaría. Cuando los vio, miró desaprobatoriamente a Ikki y movió la cabeza. Saori reprimió una risilla.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el jefe de la estación detuvo a Saori.

-Señorita Kido, solo porque usted prometió vigilar el comportamiento de su novio es que lo dejamos ir y acordamos no presentar cargos. Pero si hay una próxima vez, ni siquiera toda la influencia de la Fundación podrá evitar que pague por sus culpas.

-¿Novio? - preguntaron a la vez Ikki y Seiya.

-Cállense y salgan – dijo Saori, mientras los policías se despedían amistosamente de Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu. Creían que ahora eran los escoltas de Saori.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del Mercedes Benz que los llevaba a la mansión, Ikki preguntó:

-¿Cómo es eso del novio?

Saori enrojeció solo un poquito.

-Cuando uno de los contactos de Tatsumi te vio en la cárcel, te reconoció, pues te habían arrestado hace un tiempo y sabían que eras conocido de él, así que le avisó. Vinimos a buscarte de inmediato, pues no queríamos que Shun se enterara...

-Y tampoco queríamos que lo supiera la prensa – interrumpió Tatsumi.

-Bueno, eso – siguió Saori – Y cuando llegué a pagar la fianza, me dijeron que... que solo una pariente podía pagarla. Y se me ocurrió decirles que era tu novia.

-¡Pero por qué novia! - se quejó Seiya – Pudiste inventar que eras la hermana, la prima, la sobrina...

-¡No se me ocurrió! ¡Estaba nerviosa! - dijo Saori.

-¿Tú, nerviosa? ¡No me hagas reír! - bufó Seiya.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa que Saori sea la novia de Ikki? - preguntó Hyoga.

-No te metas, Hyoga – murmuró Shiryu.

-No, es que es interesante saberlo. ¿Por qué te molesta que ellos sean novios?

-¡No somos novios! - dijeron a la vez Saori e Ikki.

-No me importa si son novios. Pueden casarse si quieren – dijo Seiya, aparentando indiferencia.

-Yo diría que sí te molesta. ¿Te gusta la novia de Ikki? Qué feo, qué feo – continuó Hyoga, disfrutando el hostigamiento.

Seiya, molesto, le lanzó un puñetazo. Hyoga se agachó, de modo que el golpe le dio en toda la cabeza pelada a Tatsumi, que perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra una patrulla que venía en sentido contrario.

Así que en menos de diez minutos, estaban de vuelta en la comisaría declarando sobre el accidente.

Lamentablemente no se había puesto de acuerdo sobre qué decir, y mientras Saori culpaba al clima, Shiryu a la suerte, Hyoga a la casualidad y Seiya a la mala conducción de Tatsumi, este último había optado por decir la verdad: que todo fue producto de una confusión.

El jefe de la estación no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Por una parte, no quería arriesgarse a ofender a la poderosa Fundación Graude, y por otra, deseaba encarcelar al `peligroso terrorista que, según él, era Ikki.

-Señorita Kido, creo que es necesario que los cinco escriban y firmen su declaración. Luego les daremos la fecha de su audiencia de detención y entonces podrán irse. Pero lamentablemente, eso será mañana por la mañana, pues es imprescindible que pasen la noche acá. Eso de estrellarse contra una patrulla, mientras en su Mercedes Benz viajaban tres de nuestros agentes más valiosos, es algo, por lo menos, sospechoso, pues quizás fue un nuevo atentado de su novio el terrorista. Debemos tratar este asunto con cuidado.

-¿Pasar toda la noche acá? ¡Shun se va a enterar! - rugió Ikki, colocándose las manos contra la cara, desesperado. En eso, sintieron un gran estruendo.

Tres policías trataban de dominar a un detenido, que gritaba incoherencias. Ikki, y los demás, reconocieron la voz.

-Trató de contratar los servicios sexuales de una de nuestras agentes encubiertas – dijo uno de los agentes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó el detenido, y entonces se quedó de piedra al ver a Ikki, que lo miraba con absoluto asombro desde la oficina del Jefe de la policía. Entonces, Shun sonrió con su dulzura habitual y lo saludó - ¡Hola, hermano!

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: no hay caso, en mis fics Shunny Bunny siempre hace algo que hace que los demás seres pervertidos piensen mal :)


	5. Shun en la perdición

Las confusiones se acaban

Ikki quedó mirando de hito en hito a Shun, negándose a creer lo que había escuchado. ¡Shun trató de contratar los servicios de una prostituta! Era una agente encubierta, pero de todos modos, ¡Shun trató de contratar sus servicios!

-La delincuencia y la depravación están en la sangre de estos hermanos – murmuró Tatsumi, lo bastante alto para que Ikki lo oyera – uno es un terrorista, el otro un degenerado...

Ikki salió de la oficina del jefe de la estación, mirando fijamente a Shun, que parecía absolutamente feliz.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! - gruñó alguien - ¡Corten, corten!

Shun se detuvo, avergonzado y los policías que lo estaban sujetando lo miraron con odio y alzaron la vista, buscando paciencia en el techo. Una mujer pelirroja se acercó a Shun y lo golpeó con un papel enrollado.

-¡No puedes andar saludando a todos los que conoces! Es actuación, te repito que tienes que fingir todo el tiempo, como si fueras otra persona.

-Lo sé – dijo Shun, sonriendo dulcemente – pero es que cuando veo a alguien conocido, no me gusta fingir que no lo veo. Es de mala educación.

-Es de peor educación que tengamos que repetir cada escena diez veces porque saludas a alguien, o sonríes a una ancianita, o le das la mano a un niño...

-O acaricia a un perro, o juguetea con un gato, o recoge la basura de las calles... - dijo uno de los policías que antes lo sujetaban.

-Llevamos cinco noches firmando este corto. Deberíamos habernos demorado una hora, pero llevamos ¡cinco noches! Porque tú no te puedes concentrar. Es la escena final. Ahora descubres que el jefe de la estación es tu padre. ¿Crees que puedes terminar esta escena sin saludar a las mosquitas que anden por ahí?

Shun había escuchado el reto de la directora en total silencio, y luego asintió sin decir una palabra. La directora volvió a su silla, la cámara volvió a encenderse, y cuando ella dijo "acción" los policías (o más bien, supuestos policías) sujetaron a Shun que empezó a retorcerse muy molesto.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó Shun. De pronto, se quedó en blanco y miró a Ikki – Hermano, no es cierto que traté de contratar a una mujer de la calle. Lo que pasa es que ¡estoy actuando! ¿Qué tal?

-¡Corten! - gruñó la directora, con el rostro desencajado - ¿NO quedamos en que ahora sí actuarías?

-Es que no podía dejar que mi hermano pensara que traté de hacer algo incorrecto – explicó Shun – pero ahora sí. Lo prometo.

-Bueno- suspiró la directora. - ¡Acción!

Los policías, con cara larga, agarraron a Shun que se retorcía desesperadamente mientras égritaba "Eso no es cierto". La agente encubierta (vestida con minifalda y medias de malla) se acercó a él diciéndole que todo estaba grabado, que había evidencia suficiente para meterlo a la cárcel.

Shun, entonces, se soltó y miró a sus amigos.

-¡Había olvidado saludarlos a ustedes! - se acercó a ellos y les dio un alegre saccudón de manos - Lo siento, no puedo hacer más, quisiera conversar pero estoy trabajando. ¡Después hablamos!

-¡Corten! - gritó la directora – Shun, querido, concéntrate, ¿quieres? Estamos agotados y solo por hoy nos dieron permiso para grabar en la comisaría.

-De hecho, su permiso se acaba en quince minutos – dijo la agente que había querido tomar café con Hyoga.

-Entonces me apuraré – dijo dulcemente Shun. Los actores que hacían de policías volvieron a sujetarlo. La actriz que era agente encubierta volvió a decir sus líneas. Shun bajó la cabeza, con una expresión de odio total que provocó escalofríos de miedo en quienes lo miraban.

Un hombre vestido como general entró entonces a la comisaría.

-¡Soy el jefe de la estación! ¿Qué está pasando acá? - exclamó el actor. Shun se volvió tan rojo que casi parecía tomate.

-Papacito... - murmuró Shun – Lo siento.

Y luego se volvió a Ikki.

-Esta parte del libreto es un poco tonta, ya lo sé, pero no quisieron cambiarla. ¿Qué opinas, Ikki? Si me encontrara con mi padre en una situación así, no le diría "papacito" sino "señor", o "padre". Pero ¿decirle "papacito"? Qué tontería.

-¡Basta! - gritó la directora - ¿No quedamos en que dejarías de criticar el libreto?

-No me dejan hacer nada – se quejó Shun – no puedo saludar a nadie, ni sonreír, ni cambiar el libreto, ni sugerir cambios en la iluminación, ¡nada! Esto de ser actor no me gusta.

-¡Pues termina de una vez, pequeño idiota, para que podamos irnos a nuestra casa y no volver a vernos! - le dijo el actor que hacía de su padre.

Shun bufó y volvió a colocarse en actitud de joven avergonzado. Pero no pudieron seguir filmando esa noche porque Ikki se había abalanzado sobre el actor que ofendió a Shun y le había dado una buena paliza.

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaban los seis en el despacho del jefe de policía. Ikki, por pegarle al actor, y los otros chicos, por pegarles a los que trataron de detener a Ikki.<p>

El jefe de la estación había salido, presumiblemente a fumar para tranquilizarse. Tatsumi había ido con él.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a ser actor? - preguntó Hyoga después de un rato.

-Fue una confusión de nombres – dijo Shun – sucedió que...

* * *

><p>Shun les contó que hace cinco días fue a su tienda de DVD favorita a buscar una nueva película en blanco y negro. Había una gran cantidad de gente, cosa muy extraña, pues habían pocos que iban a esa tienda tan especializada. Usando su encanto personal cruzó por el cordón policial, el de guardaespaldas y el de fuerzas especiales, para entrar a la tienda.<p>

Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba redecorado. Las grandes estanterías habían sido removidas, y solo quedaban unos cuantos anaqueles tras el mostrador. El dueño estaba sentado en unos sillones que estaban en el lugar de las estanterías, junto a varias personas.

-¡Hola, Shun! - lo saludó alegremente el dueño – Hoy las cosas están un poco diferentes, porque...-en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la tienda y el dueño se levantó. Al parecer, no le gustó lo que oyó, porque al colgar, pidió disculpas y se fue rápidamente.

-Eso fue raro – dijo una de las mujeres que estaban allí – pero podemos prescindir de él. Valió la pena la espera de dos horas, porque eres más guapo en persona. ¿Cómo estás? Soy la directora del corto. ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir, Shun Oguri!

Shun no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando ella, pero su natural amable lo obligó a sonreír y asentir.

La mujer le habló de la filmación, de los auspiciadores, de los festivales en los que competiría el corto. Shun se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo estaba confundiendo con algún actor profesional. Abrió la boca para corregirla, pero en su conciencia apareció un pequeño Hyoga, que le dijo:

_-¡Ayuda a esta pobre gente! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Después de todo, Shun Oguri nunca llegó a verlos. Seguramente se le olvidó, y te necesitan._

Así que Shun le hizo caso a su Hyoga-conciencia y se unió al equipo de filmación.

* * *

><p>-¿Soy tu conciencia? .- interrumpió Hyoga, orgulloso.<p>

-Por supuesto – dijo Shun – eres una de las mejores personas que conozco.

Shiryu se aclaró la garganta, molesto.

-Shiryu, si tú fueras mi conciencia ni siquiera hubiera usado mi encanto para cruzar las barreras de contención – dijo Shun.- Si mi conciencia fuera Seiya, les habría dicho la verdad sin importarme sus problemas. Saori no puede ser mi conciencia, está muy ocupada siendo Athena. Ikki es mi parte malvada – terminó con una sonrisa.

Ikki trató de no lucir demasiado orgulloso, y Shun siguió contando la historia.

* * *

><p>Los filmadores se dieron cuenta de que no era el actor profesional la noche siguiente, cuando Shun insistió en interrumpir el trabajo, recoger a un perro vagabundo y llevarlo a la Mansión Kido.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Llevaste un perro vagabundo a la Mansión? - interrumpió Saori, anonadada.<p>

-Ya hay como cinco – dijo Seiya, muy sonriente – les buscaremos hogar este fin de semana.

Saori lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero luego se tranquilizó, al percatarse, muy contenta, que Seiya había vuelto a hablarle.

* * *

><p>A pesar de lo poco profesional que era, los productores del corto y la directora decidieron no despedir a Shun. De hecho, hasta comenzaron a grabar las cosas que hacía cuando interrumpía el trabajo. Le dijeron que era para tener esas escenas detrás de cámaras que se incluyen en los extras del DVD.<p>

* * *

><p>-A pesar de eso que me explicaron, nunca entendí por qué no me despidieron de una vez– dijo Shun – la verdad es que siempre interrumpía las tomas. No puedo evitarlo, es que no me gusta ignorar a la gente que me saluda.<p>

-Es que eres pura dulzura - murmuró Ikki, mirándolo con absoluta adoración y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Shun estuviera tan entretenido contándoles su aventura, que ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la mente preguntarles qué demonios hacían ellos en la comisaría.

* * *

><p>Así que Shun siguió filmando por cuatro noches más, saliendo a escondidas de la Mansión y volviendo de tanto en tanto para llevar perritos vagabundos.<p>

-Y ahora echamos a perder la última de las tomas – se quejó amargamente Shun – creo que les arruiné el trabajo a esas pobres personas del corto.

En eso, el jefe de policía volvió y les pasó sendas hojas. Venía muy, muy molesto

-Voy a olvidarme de la usurpación de identidad, de la obstrucción a la justicia, de la violencia contra personal policial, de la destrucción de mobiliario público, de la pérdida de tiempo, de las rabias, de las mentiras y de las idioteces. Pero ustedes harán algo a cambio: van a declararse culpables de mal comportamiento en público. Van a pagar la multa correspondiente. Y se van a largar de aquí. Dios sabe qué más puede pasar con ustedes rondando. ¡Fuera!

Calladitos, rellenaron las hojas con su declaración de culpabilidad, mientras Tatsumi pagaba la multa con la poderosa tarjeta ultra Platinum del Banco Graude. Salieron de la comisaría en silencio, y dos patrullas los llevaron a la Mansión.

El jefe de policía no quería arriesgarse a otro accidente.

Además, ya había dejado de creer que Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya era policías. Tatsumi lo sacó de su error, y con la promesa de no anunciar la vergonzosa confusión de la policía en las páginas de los diarios de la Fundación, el jefe decidió dejarlos marchar.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en la Mansión Kido, después de que todos hicieran un juramento solemne de no dejar que esto pasara nunca, nunca jamás. Y llegó el día en que estrenaron el corto de Shun.

-¡Lo pudieron estrenar aunque no lo terminaron! ¡Qué alegría! - dijo Shun.

Los llevó a todos al cine, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Y fue entonces que todos entendieron por qué los productores y la directora no habían querido despedirlo.

El corto comenzaba con Shun duchándose. Un desnudo de cinco minutos de duración, que se hicieron eternos para Ikki, escuchando los chillidos de todas las mujeres que repletaban el cine.

-El desnudo es arte, Ikki – dijo Shun – al menos eso decía la directora.

Luego mostraban a dos hombres abalanzándose sobre un perro negro. La imagen mostraba en primer plano el rostro asustado del animal. Luego, se veía a Shun recogiendo al perrito. En un grosero error de edición, el perro antes negro era ahora amarillo. Hasta la raza era distinta.

-¡Qué tierno! - dijeron las mujeres de la audiencia, tan obnubiladas por la dulce expresión de Shun que no se percataron de nada más.

La mujer policía vestida de mujer de la calle hizo entonces su aparición, y Shun la abordó. El diálogo había sido obviamente doblado, pues la voz no era de Shun.

-¿Has visto un gatito abandonado? - preguntaba la mujer, aunque sus labios parecían decir "Un par de monedas y verás el cielo, nene"

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo – decía el personaje de Shun, con una voz de hombre viejo que no se correspondía al muchacho. Pero la audiencia femenina no se dio cuenta, y solo exclamó "Awwww", aunque los labios de Shun realmente modulaban las palabras "vamos, nena"

Luego mostraban a Shun bañándose una vez más. Y otra vez y otra,más, para luego mostrarlo eligiendo ropa (eran obviamente tomas del casting, pero a nadie le importó) y luego finalizar con Shun en la comisaría, gritando con voz de hombre mayor "¡Libertad para nuestros hermanos animales!"

Los aplausos casi derribaron el lugar. Shun seguía mirando la pantalla, absolutamente extrañado de que la película final no tuviera nada que ver con la que él había filmado.

-Es la magia de la edición – le dijo uno de los productores, cuando él le pidió explicaciones. Shun se encogió de hombros y sonrió dulcemente, pues su Hyoga-Conciencia le advirtió que más le valía no golpear a nadie en la cara en un lugar repleto de gente.

El corto de Shun ganó todos los premios, menos el de mejor actor, porque se descubrió que algunos de los diálogos habían sido doblados.

Pero Shun igual lo pasó muy bien en la ceremonia de entrega de premios. Le hizo un photobomb a un grupo muy famoso, le sacó la lengua a las cámaras y proclamó ante todos los micrófonos que amaba a sus hermanos.

-Está enloquecido. Deberías detenerlo – le dijo el Ikki Interior de Shun a su Hyoga Conciencia.

-No pienso hacer eso. La última vez que traté de detenerlo, nos metimos en el tremendo lío. Déjalo que se divierta.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Photobomb XD

Siempre hago epílogos.


End file.
